The Best Christmas Yet
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After struggling on what to get his husband for Christmas, Arthur asks for Morgana's help who surprises him by telling him what Merlin really wants. Mpreg


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Christmas story for ForeverCullen. And is therefore dedicated to her. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale. Ygraine alive. Uther not nasty.**_

_**Summary: After struggling on what to get his husband for Christmas, Arthur asks for Morgana's help who surprises him by telling him what Merlin really wants.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur had awoken early that morning and as quietly as he could without disturbing Merlin, Arthur climbed out of bed and threw a sheet around his shoulders and folded his arms so the sheet was covering his nakedness, keeping him warm from the cold.

As he stood and watched the sun rise over Camelot letting him know it was a new day Arthur sighed. Christmas was fast approaching and he still had no clue as to get Merlin. Normally he would ride out and search for something but with Camelot being covered with snow he couldn't. Christmas was only five days away and he had no clue whatsoever.

Merlin woke up but could not bring himself to open his eyes yet. It was cold outside, so very cold. Winter was bitter this year. More colder than the last one they had. Merlin moved over and intended to wrap himself around his husband but frowned when he felt an empty bed.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur stood at the window looking out at the snow-covered Camelot. A sheet that was chucked over his shoulders and wrapped securely around him to keep him warm. "Arthur?"

The blond Prince turned and smiled at his tired looking husband. Finding himself moving closer to the bed when Merlin raised a hand and dragged his fingers through his hair making it stand on end. "Come back to bed and keep me warm."

Arthur just smiled and dropped his sheet revealing his nakedness to the brunet as he made his way back under the covers.

* * *

It was later that morning when Arthur walked into the throne room, saying 'morning' to his mother and father before asking Morgana to accompany him.

"What's wrong Arthur?" she asked once the throne room doors were shut behind them both.

"I could use some advice and help."

"Oh?"

"Christmas is less than a week away and I am yet to get Merlin something. I always ride out and get Merlin something but with the weather being how it is I haven't been able to get out with it being dangerous."

"Leon had that problem."

"What did he do?"

"He has paid for a seamstress to measure me up for four dresses of my choice; I cannot wait until I get them."

"I can't do that."

"There is something you can do Arthur that will not only make Merlin's Christmas but his whole new year as well."

"You do?"

"Yes. And you don't even have to leave the palace."

"Oh Morgana I will owe you so much if you tell me."

"I know. Follow me and I will show you."

Arthur nodded and smiled as he followed Morgana.

Arthur followed Morgana until she stopped in front of the great hall doors. "Quietly now." she whispered.

Brother and sister quietly walked in and stepped to the side and watched as Merlin was decorating the very big Christmas tree with his magic. Lighting each candle before making it hover high above him and take its place on a part of the glittering tree.

"Uncle Merlin!"

Merlin turned and smiled when he saw Rose, Gwaine and Percival's four year old daughter running over to him, her dark blonde curls bouncing as she ran. "Hello baby girl." Merlin beamed as he picked her up and held her tight.

"What'cha doing?"

"Decorating this tree. Do you like it?"

"Love it."

Merlin hugged her and placed her back on her feet again and watched as she ran over to her parents.

Arthur watched as Gwaine held his daughter whilst Percival tickled her making her squeal with laughter.

"Arthur looked at your husband."

Arthur turned and frowned at what he saw. Merlin looked sad, he watched as Merlin took a deep breath before, with what seemed like a great effort, turned and started to decorate the tree again, only this time not as happy and as excited about doing it as he was before.

"Merlin wants children."

"He does Arthur. He has wanted children for months but has said nothing as you don't."

"I never told him I don't want them I just told him not at the moment."

"That was on your wedding day two years ago Arthur and you haven't mentioned it since so you might as well have said never."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you and is afraid he will do if he tells you."

"That's just silly thinking."

"Is it Arthur? If Merlin came to you months ago when he started to think about it what would you have said?"

"Nothing. I would've-"

"You would have ignored him and not want to talk about it. Well it is showing what Merlin wants now so what are you going to do?"

Arthur looked at Merlin one last time and left the room, ignoring Morgana's calls.

Merlin walked over to Morgana. "Arthur just stormed out of here."

"Yes."

"He saw me and Rose."

"Yes."

"He now knows I want children and given how he has stormed out of here ignoring you he hasn't taken it well."

"Merlin I'm sorry."

"Uncle Merlin why are you crying?"

Merlin looked down as saw Rose. "Uncle Merlin is happy darling. Come on, let's finish decorating the tree." Merlin picked Rose up and thanked her when she wiped his tears away with her small hand.

* * *

Arthur knocked before walking into Gaius' quarters. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Yes Gaius. I need your help. It is a rather private matter and I hope I can count on you to keep it secret."

"Of course Arthur." the old physician sat down and indicated Arthur to do the same. It was then that Arthur took a deep breath and told Gaius what he had learned about Merlin, what he wishes to do, what he wants and hoping the physician could help.

"Are you sure you want to do this Arthur? It is better if Merlin-"

"Merlin can't as he takes the potion every morning."

"Arthur if Merlin doesn't take it tomorrow then he could get pregnant tomorrow night."

"I know Gaius but I want to surprise him and how I just left, no doubt he now knows why I fled the room, not answering because I didn't like what Morgana said."

"And did you?"

"Of course Gaius. I love Merlin with everything that I am. Don't you see by me doing this then he will know that I want this and how much so if I am willing to carry our baby."

* * *

For the next two hours Arthur sat and waited and watched whilst Gaius prepared the potion. When finished, Gaius made his way over to the Prince who stood up. "You must conceive the child within two hours of taking this potion. If this was Merlin he wouldn't have need for any kind of potion, with him being magic-"

"I know Gaius. This way I can take the potion and surprise him. Thank you for all of your help Gaius."

"You are welcome."

* * *

Arthur had gone back to where Merlin was decorating the tree, hoping his husband was still there. He wasn't. After asking servants who hadn't seen him, Arthur went into the throne room and asked his parents if they saw Merlin.

"He went to your chambers, he looked pretty upset though Arthur." Ygraine informed him.

"That's because Merlin knew Arthur was there this morning and saw and has taken his action for rejection." Morgana said, glaring at her brother.

Ygraine looked from her daughter to her son. "What have you done?" she asked before looking back at her daughter. "What has he done?"

Morgana happily told her mother everything. Uther shook his head at his son whilst Ygraine stood. "Arthur Pendragon-"

"Hey don't start, you don't know where I went after. I knew with Morgana calling after me and me not answering, Merlin would know that is why I didn't answer to let Merlin believe it."

"What have you planned son?" Uther asked.

After Arthur had explained, Ygraine smiled. "Good. Go to him now Arthur. You are relieved of your duties for the rest of the day."

"Thank you mother." Arthur breathed out as he hurried from the throne room.

* * *

How cold it was, and getting colder, Arthur wasn't surprised to see Merlin snuggled up, wrapped in a blanket laying on the rug by the fire whilst reading a book. Arthur drank the potion Gaius made and pocketed the empty vial as he made his way over to his husband.

Merlin heard Arthur walk in and lock the door behind him and make his way over to him, he curled himself up further and lowered his head more into his book. Although he could no longer pretend he didn't hear as Arthur took the book away from him as he sat down.

Arthur tossed the book aside and cupped Merlin's chin and kissed him, holding him in place when he felt Merlin start to pull away.

When air was needed Arthur pulled away and laid on his side facing his husband. "The potion you take every morning that lasts the day to stop you getting pregnant, did you take it this morning?" he asked, placing his hand on Merlin flat stomach.

"No. I forgot."

"Good." was all Arthur said before rolling Merlin on to his back, kissing him hard and desperately tugging at their clothes.

"Arthur I thought-"

"That was then Merlin, that was two years ago. I want a family with my husband now. I didn't answer Morgana because I wanted to be on my own to think, not because I hated that you want a family and I don't because I do."

Hearing those words and seeing truth in his husband's eyes, Merlin used his magic to rid them of their clothes and they both started to roll, groping each other, kissing each other before Arthur laid on top of Merlin. "I love you Merlin Pendragon."

"I love you too Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur started to kiss Merlin, thrusting his erection against Merlin's. "Oh Arthur." Merlin rolled them both over and straddled Arthur. He took hold of Arthur's cock and was about to sink on to it when Arthur stopped him. "Merlin I haven't prepared you. It will hurt."

"I don't care Arthur. I want you now." Merlin sank down on to Arthur's cock and moaned out loud along with Arthur. Merlin with both pain and pleasure and Arthur with the feeling of being inside of Merlin.

Merlin took hold of Arthur's hands and entwined their fingers before he started to bounce up and down on his husbands cock. Merlin threw his head back. "Gods Arthur I love you."

"You too baby." Arthur moaned as he was thrusting up into Merlin when Merlin would bounce down before raising himself back up.

Merlin held on to Arthur's hands, squeezing his fingers tighter as he got faster. Arthur looked down and saw Merlin's hard cock bouncing up and down, hitting Arthur's stomach, leaking with precum. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Cum for me baby."

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur. Blue meeting blue and Merlin came with a shout, covering Arthur's stomach and chest with his seed. Arthur thrust up into Merlin two more times before cumming as well spilling all into Merlin.

Merlin used his magic to clean them up before dropping down, smiling when he felt Arthur's arms wrap around him and hold him close. "Bed?"

"Not yet Arthur. I just want to lay here a while longer."

Arthur kissed Merlin's temple and let his hand roam down Merlin's bare back and cup his arse, smiling when he got a moan for his actions.

After laying there for twenty minutes, Arthur moved them both over to the bed. "How long before we know anything love?"

"I will start to feel a tingling sensation in a couple of hours; if I do then I am pregnant."

Arthur placed his hand on his husband's flat stomach. "Let's hope we have." Arthur looked up from Merlin's stomach to his face. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

Merlin looked shocked at his Prince. "It will hurt first time."

Arthur smiled and cupped the brunets face. "I know you will be as gentle as you can be."

Merlin kissed Arthur and rolled on top of him and that night, for the first time since getting together, Arthur bottomed for Merlin.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke Arthur up informing him that after he went to sleep, he felt the tingling sensation in his stomach. Arthur was that happy he made love to Merlin twice that morning before even thinking about getting dressed and ready for the day.

On Christmas eve night after Merlin had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, having heard Gaius confirm he was indeed pregnant, Arthur slowly got out of bed without waking his husband and slipped from the room, quietly closing the door behind him and wander off into the castle, hoping that Merlin would still be asleep for when he returned.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up in his husbands arms, smiling and kissing the chest his head was resting on. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merry Christmas love."

"So where did you sneak off to last night when you thought I was sleeping."

"You were supposed to be asleep so I could surprise you with it."

"Then surprise me."

"Before I came to see you that night you got pregnant I took a pregnancy potion so if I bottomed then I would get pregnant but I had to bottom within two hours of drinking it."

Merlin sat up in bed and turned and sat cross legged, revealing his nakedness to Arthur. "Did you bottom within two hours? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes and yes Merlin. My Christmas present to you this year is carrying our child, to show you that not only am I ready to have children with you, I want to carry our child."

Merlin laughed and threw himself on Arthur, holding him close, kissing every part of his face that he could. "I love you Arthur. So much."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur whispered, capturing his lips, both of them only pulling away when air was needed, resting their foreheads together, Merlin locked eyes with the blue ones of his blond Prince. "You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"You took the words right out of my mouth love. Merry Christmas Merlin."

"Merry Christmas Arthur." the sorcerer smiled, joining lips once more with his husband, a smile on his face when only one thought ran through his mind. Thanks to Arthur, this was by far his best Christmas yet.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
